Sander Cohen
Sitemap Sander Cohen * SEE ALSO SanderCohenArt --- --- --- --- --- Sander Cohen brings a special kind of artistic madness, that is also genius at the same time. To say he is interesting is perhaps an understatement. Aside from your dealings with him, you can explore his paintings, diaries, poems, music and short films for extra entertainment. --- --- --- King of Fort Frolic - Sander Cohen : Sander Cohen (one of the most popular characters and levels in BS1) is gone. Or is he like Dracula,"Always comes back" ? (BTW did you kill him in BS1 ?? I thought I did, but then he was back again.) Some pretty weird stuff happened there in Fort Frolic, and more that we never saw. It was largely sealed off even back in those BS1 times (circa 1960). Splicers have many rumors about what happened there, and many refuse to go anywhere near that place. Sounds like a fun setting to delve into (You want 'twists'? we can find you 'twists' there.... -- Fort Frolic should have been called "Fort Twisted"....) Here's another scenario for the MMORPG : How would you like to play AS Sander Cohen (back in the 'fun old days' and/or 'the new back from the grave, days') ? Is that weird enuf? What kind of deranged narrative would you have to play by and 'missions' to get 'points for'? Remember this MMORPG is modular, including the game mechanics, which allows many different playing environments, modes and creative compositions. Fort Frolic and Poseidon Plaza, extended with the MP level area, and my usual 'normalization' filling out the logical/needed bits --- means bigger and better fun. The Plaster Master Achievement .. The Big Concert.. The Flame (Little Moth, yada).. A New Masterpiece, The Kickettes Return, etc... Sounds like potential for another 'contest' collaboration (more minds equals more twisty goodness...) - Will he (you) be able to draw new minions to be under his(your) spell ? Any of his 'Old Guard' still around awaiting his return (half wishfulness, half dread)? Is Cohen seeking new "audience members" to dismember ?? (Come this way, little moth...) Did he go into some suspended-animation thingee to surface once again 10 years later ??? Emerging from his (plaster) shell to menace Rapture, again ?? That's the only 'timetravel' I would allow - no stupid third-rate BS paradox plots HERE... The Sander Cohen Show is 'Back On The Air' and the Fleet Hall is back in Business. Still playing under the MMORPGs 'real rules'... What is the 'crazy' without the 'mundane' ? What resources to keep people alive (Splicers can't eat plaster after all). Can YOU, as Sander Cohen, re-achieve your "greatness" (or even set NEW heights???)? How long could Sander Cohen's troupe of Splicer Minions subsist on a stockpile of Candy-bars, Popcorn and Booze (with a soda chaser)??? There were still connections to the rest of the City in BS1 (Cohen was able to get back to his Ritzy apartment in Olympus Heights as we saw...). He obviously controlled access via Bathysphere at that time, and there also was the Trolley/Street/AE and Submarines. His minions were likely not limited to those in the Fort Frolic area. He still no doubt had his ostentatious Limo Sub 'Showboat' to take him home (the mundane simply wont do...) Lots of possibilities ... Control outside - the extended Fort Frolic cluster, what other weirdness to find... The alleged Viking Funeral .... --- --- --- For Allegedly being 'a Hack', Sander Cohen seems to have been Rather Successful : All the advertising signs (some quite large) cost money, the Fleet Hall Theater, his Art Galleries... So there must've been some substantial profits being made by him (or he made previously on The Surface). Cohen may have diversified into other media like TV (and we saw Comic Books mentioned in DLC) which all could make profits to support his other 'more artistic' activities. His position also probably would place him to act as 'agent' for other talent (like those 3 he had Jack assassinate in BS1). Cohen Sander may have owned a company that made Plaster (cut out the middleman) which was also a common material for housing interiors. --- --- --- "Everybodies a Critic" That Old Phrase.... " For someone insane (ie- Sander Cohen) then it makes a perfectly good reason to kill 'everyone'/anyone. 'An artist once said, "All critics should be assassinated." I just might take him up on that.' -- Sander Cohen (BaS1) SO, we later see corpses aplenty coated in Sander Cohen's signature white plaster.... Weird (appropriately) would have been a few corpses in his Apartment behind a busted up plastered over wall -- showing Cohen was up to his tricks LONG BEFORE things got so chaotic in Rapture which allowed him to be more extravagant (and free) in his 'artful' murders. Why should Cohen ask Ryan to have Culpepper killed ? (Why would Ryan comply without it being something more along the lines of 'her' conspiring with Fontaine over the Jasmine Jolene embryo thing ? ) Cohen would have done in Culpepper himself (no smoking gun proof in Audio Diariesthat it really was Sullivan who did it - and it doesn't say for what reason...) in some suitably 'Artistic' manner later (perhaps MMORPG a Audio Diary might be found detailing some 'twisted' ideas Cohen was having for doing just that ...) Such as : A String Quartet playing some classic chamber music while a thug in a Clown outfit slowly drowned Culpepper in her bath, with Cohen sitting there sipping champagne, painting the scene and shouting "More Feeling!!!" (and we find the painting in his apartment later and maybe a Warhol-like video 'art' ...) --- --- --- ' "What Andrew Ryan Feels About Cohen?" Its Pretty Vague in the Game : ' It seemed mostly nostalgia for the type of music for Ryan's formative years in the US in the 20s. Cohen and Ryan probably met in New York when they were younger. Cohen playing 20s style music and created theatrical productions into the 40s with Ryan's patronage. Cohen had probably largely become a 'has been' on the Surface, and Ryan gave him a new start with more patronage in Rapture. It seems the writers try to 'dis' Ryan as being an enabler/apologist of Cohen's murderous antics, but that was (in the game) after things in Rapture turned chaotic, Cohen went insane from ADAM overuse, and Ryan had more important priorities (and especially with Cohen locking himself away in at Fort Frolic). --- --- --- In The MMORPG - You Could Play AS Sander Cohen : Yes, he seems to be well gone by New Rapture's time (1971), but his popularity with fans might yet have him reappear (Heck, Delta was Mulch for ~10 years and came back ...). Either way, that wouldn't stop Flashbacks to Rapture's Golden Age, or the time of earlier events (Kashmir Incident, or when Jack runs into him) which could be recreated (many Rapture Flashback episodes would be likely for Players to Create). The MMORPG could handle many 'side' scenarios that are not part of the Main New Rapture Game plotline (if all else fails - imaginary/funny scenes). How does Sander Cohen see The World if you looked through his eyes, at different times ? Looking at some of his SanderCohenArt|'Art']] might give you a clue. His growing madness might be made obvious as the scenario plots move forward. (Player's action options for Cohen's crazy antics expands as time goes on - as you accumulate 'Insanity Points' ...) Whole sets of Missions might be created centered on his activities, which would expand on what we know about him and his 'art'. Tapping into the Players' imagination is what this MMORPG is about, and no doubt a decent imaginative job could be done on this character's roleplaying. At what point did Sander Cohen finally 'flip' and become the sociopathic murderer, which the fans love and worship ?? All will be revealed ? " An ADAM cocktail, A gallon of Plaster and Thou (tied to a chair) " - Sander Cohen --- --- --- . . . . . . . . Misc Sander Cohen was planned at one point to return as a "20-foot-tall Freudian monster bunny" : Sounds like a plan. . --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- To have THE Ears or not to have THE Ears, THAT is the question ..... : Did Sander Cohen carry out his planned Viking Funeral and sealing off of Fort Frolic with all his followers trapped inside OR Did he immerse himself in a large vat of Plaster infused with specially prepared ADAM chemicals (which he had been experimenting on for years to use in a plan to preserve himself for future generations to worship) ?? Play the BIOSHOCK MMORPG to find out if everyone's favorite villain not only survived, but "returned" to seek his glory .... "Did you miss me, Little Moth ?? " --- --- --- Colonel Sander's Fried Rabbit ... Actually Rabbits might be a viable farm animal for Rapture - being fed silage left over from other crops. The Novel mentions "People getting sick of eating Fish", but there would have been other meat grown in Rapture from the start - smuggling never could work for any significant number of peoples 'meat' cravings (smuggling would be too expensive except for the very best cuts of beef/whatever at ridiculous prices - WHICH in Rapture's environment of entrepreneurship would have solutions being found for such a business opportunity very early). ---- . . . . . Sander Cohen long before his 'Plaster' Period. Sander Could have played Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie's detective) OR this actor could play Sander Cohen in the Bioshock Movie. A little more hair, pancake makeup, thin the mustache and Viola - Sander Cohen. . . . . . . . . . Sander Cohen killed in his apartment. No doubt somehow Sander Cohen will manage to be back for the MMORPG. ---- ---- MrGumpTheClown.jpg FortFrolicCohen.jpg Childhoodilicious.jpg SandersRecurringNightmare.jpg|Sander's Recurring Nightmare sandercohen.jpg SanderCohenArtist.jpg SanderWithApple2.jpg Cohen55.jpg CohenWantsToForget.jpg|That hated job Sander had during the Depression years WCNightmare.jpg ---- Why Not Have Sander Cohen be a Technical Genius Too - Everyone Else Was ... : Absinthe just didn't have the 'kick' it had previously, so Sander Cohen set out to improve his favorite liquor. He personally experimented with various ADAM products to find those with the best 'kick'. . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- Dueling Pianos (Oops, saw which way THAT weirdness went in that Mad Max remake) : Against Sander Cohen !!!! IF YOU DARE. If he loses, then YOU wind up on his 'Shit List', and he has you later killed in vengeance for upstaging his 'genius'. Flashback where YOU are that guy strapped to the Piano with dynamite ... Ryan's big control thing in his office - we shoulda seen him playing it like a big organ (that old time villain cliche). "Would You Kindly dance the foxtrot, boy !!!" (and other Splicer delusions). --- --- --- My Good Barkeep, A Round of Ears for the House !!! ''' : Rabbit Ears on BD in Fort Frolic (to be seen in the MMORPG) - '''a missed opportunity in BS1 ... How could they have missed this (except their obvious Asset budget limitations)?? (Sander Cohen could have paid for some 'body guard' "Armored Escorts" ...) Party with ears (we saw some of this in BaSx in 'Cohens' If the Little Sisters fell under Sander Cohen's controlMentioned in Burial At Sea DLC, then shouldn't THEY (or some) be wearing rabbit ears ?? --- --- --- Sander Cohen's Fort Frolic Follies of 1958 : "Follies" were Review Shows with Celebrities doing Popular 'bits' (songs, skits, dances) in a overall choreographed stage show. Sander was runing a business there, and its not likely he would last without making some profit (no handouts from Ryan, who didn't believe in that). He could own theaters, but they don't do too well unless there is something to see in them. TV in Rapture would be eating into the audience (The TV programming has to be more limited than current era people expect today out of TV). In my 'Head Canon', I have Sander having TV shows, so well before 1958 these 'Follies' would be something video recorded and played back (repeatedly) later to fillin daily airtime, as would various stage productions. With the dearth of talent in Rapture, just about anything might be used (even 'mediocre' beats out 'amateur' crap). --- --- --- Sander Cohen Always Comes Back !!! ' : I recall that even if the Player kills Sander Cohen in Fort Frolic, you see him again in Olympus Heights. And if the Player leaves the dancers alone (in his apartment) then it is entirely possible for Cohen to survive the events of ''BioShock". SO he IS still alive ... Potentially (by the time of the Rapture Reborn MMORPG) - Consider he was that strange within a year of the so-called 'civil war' starting --- So what's HE gonna be like 8+ years later ????) Even with a fake Viking Funeral (done for effect), and sealing many of his minions into his 'Tomb', Sander Cohen can manage to 'hack' his way back into notoriety in post-Lamb Rapture. --- --- --- 'Another Twisted Nightmare : Sander Cohen Administering a Trans-Orbital Lobotomy ON YOU ' : * Being Told : "Little Moth, The way your body contorts will give me inspiration for new Dance Numbers". * Afterward your mind starts seeing everybody with the face of Elizabeth wearing rabbit ears. And then YOUR realization - 'ITS NOT A NIGHTMARE .... ITS REAL !!!!!! ' * Sander Cohen Game Mode (a multiverse where everyone wears 'the mask' (with ears) and hops around) - giant Carrot Clubs optional. A Big Daddy dressed as a Chef with a BIG knife runs about shouting " Kommin Sie Hier Du Gutten Hasenpfeffer !!!" * Batshit Crazy is (after all) a 'relative thing' ... ('Alice Through The Looking Glass' was tame Victorian era entertainment). * Sander Cohen's disembodied voice* ' "AND THEN THERE ARE THE CARROTS !!!!!" ' * At the End you hear Brigid Tenenbaum's voice "... I tink dis un ist finally comingk bak to die real worlt .... Up die Voltage NOW, unt standt back !!!" --- --- --- '''Ears of the Devil ("The Devil in The Watery City" ?) : Flashback in Stark Terror Themey-Goodness --- You see some of Sander Cohen's signature bunny ears. After he got started in his mass murders, they became a symbol of great fear and terror in many parts of Rapture. We know (in BaS) that Cohen somehow had something to do with the orphanages, so the linkage there is strong that the Flashback witness could have been any Little Sister potentially, or even just some other child who witnessed the very disturbing events in Rapture. The smell of wet plaster was often capable of causing hardened Splicers to soil themselves in fear. Part of Sander Cohen 'art' was talking so calmly while his heinous performances played out - Particularly with a 'compelled' audience in attendance. The horror of the living victim as the plaster closed over their eyes and mouth was felt by that audience as if it were them. Threat of some Trans-orbital Lobotomy ???? I raise you : Sander Cohen with his bucket of plaster. --- --- --- --- --- . .